Laps (A Levi x Reader)
by Persona 5 The Author
Summary: You've been moved up to Levi's elite training squad! GOOD FOR YOU *high-fives* A Levi x Reader of course. Rated T for language... I wonder if anyone has ever done a summary like this before... :3 JUST READ CHILDREN.


You trudged through the dining hall in the military facility. Saturday was one of the most beautiful days for going outside, and you were spending itinside watching boring demonstrations on how to properly polish the 3D Maneuver Gear by Hanji, who would occasionally interject with various unneeded facts about Titans. So, in a nutshell, the day was going to suck like shit.

"Hey! _! Over here!" called Sasha Blause, making a friendly gesture for you to come over to her. Ever since your first day in the training squad, she had always been there for you, and you appreciated her for doing that.

"Yeah Sasha? What is it?" you asked walking toward her with more curiosity. Maybe they were skipping training? But, they would surely get their asses kicked for that.

"First thing, do you have any food left over? I'M STARVING. Second of all, I was said to relay a message to you." She took out a long scroll of paper from her pocket and began to recite. 'Due to proper rank revisions in the 104th Trainees squad, the following soldiers will now be transported to Levi's team:

-Eren Jeager  
-Mikasa Ackerman  
-Armin Arlert  
-Jean Kirchstein  
-Sasha Blause  
-Connie Springer  
-Reiner Braun  
-Bertholdt Fubar  
-Krista Lenz  
-Ymir

-*your name*

"No way!" you shouted with part contentment and part disbelief. "I know that we were supposed to be graduating soon, BUT NOT THIS SOON!" you said as you ran as fast as you could down back to your cabin that you shared with several other girls.

As you were packing things into your bag you couldn't help but think about Levi. From what you had heard from Hanji, he sounded like a short man with his head stuck way too far up his ass, and yet he still 'meant well' according to her...

He was quite the looker though, and you could definitely admit that.

* * *

Later that day, the 11 people selected to be part in the mini advanced group of soldiers gathered with all of their things to be assigned into their new bunks, which would be closer to their new training base camp. You were placed with Sasha, and Mikasa.

Sasha was the first one to enter the cabin shouting,  
"TOP BUNK I CALL IT BITCHES! AHAHAHA!" she screamed as she climbed up the small ladder. She then preceded to flop onto the plush mattress with an over exaggerated sigh. You decided to graciously take the bottom bunk, because you knew how noisy she could get at night, especially when everyone was trying to get a decent few hours of sleep in.

"Well I guess I'll just take the other bed then..." sighed Mikasa as she threw her bag carelessly to the other side of the room. Why did she never smile? Then again, she had been through a lot the past 3-4 years. Losing most of her adoptive family had to have been tough, especially now when your only remaining "family member" was Eren Jeager.

Soon after all the luggage was put away in their proper places, all of the trainees reported outside.

"Now I hope I won't see funny shit from any of you, right?" Levi asked curtly as he walked beside the line of young soldiers. They all replied in unison shouting, 'NO SIR!' and the traditional salute following it.

"Good now go run 10 laps. You will start every single morning this way." said Levi as he left to go check on his other squad that he was working. The soldiers groaned before reluctantly beginning their laps.

"God, do I hate laps..." you thought to yourself as you could already hear your breathing becoming labored. Jogging only a few paces ahead of you was Jean Kirchstein. He was always chasing after girls and could be a complete asshole at times, but he could fight really well, and underneath all of that idiocy was a beautiful young stallion galloping through a vast open field.

Today's female "Target of the Day" was poor Sasha. She was just absentmindedly running her laps when Jean swiftly caught up to jog next to her. It was just part of his freakish horse genes that he could run so fucking fast.

"Hey, is your name Sasha Blause? Because I want to take your blouse off..." Jean said while flashing that killer smirk of his. Sasha blushed heavily and began to run faster- so fast that she tripped on Jean's foot.

"No!" Jean yelled dramatically, falling to the ground. You tried to avoid the inevitable, but, well, it was inevitable. You tripped over Jean and tumbled five feet from where Jean writhed in self-pity.

"What the hell are you doing? Quit horsing around and get up..." sneered the captain as he stepped on everyone's hands, including your own.

"DAMN I TRIED SO HARD THIS TIME-" screamed Jean as he stomped away to go finish the remainder if his laps. You stayed on the ground however, too lazy to get up. After a few moments a hand extended out to where you lay. It was Levi.

Levi.

Extended his hand, to...

You.

You blushed, taking his hand to pull yourself up to your feet. After doing so, Levi retracted his hand to wipe on a hanker chief. "So...fucking...dirty..." you heard him mutter as he put the small cloth back into his jacket pocket.

"I'm really sorry Captain Levi- it will never happen again, honest... Captain?" you exclaimed in surprise as you saw him twitching involuntarily on the cold, hard ground. Oh shit, was this really happening now- Levi was drowning in the feels.

They surrounded him as he choked and gasped for air, did he really need to bring them on after he touched your hand? You scrambled around looking for an answer, and then you finally found one.

"OPERATION 'SAVE THE SMALL MAN' IS A GO!" you screamed as everyone drew their swords and gathered around Levi. They slashed the overactive feelings with them. They all disappeared, leaving Levi to have fresh air inside his lung sacks once again.

"Oh Captain Levi! I'm so happy that you're okay!" you exclaimed as you have him a hug, which made him blush. You've never seen the captain blush before- but it was extremely cute.

"T-Thank you for saving me..._" muttered Levi finally as he caught your lips in his. Your first kiss was light, sweet, and innocent, just as anything that you would want it to be.

* * *

**HEY GUESS WHAT GUYS I DID ANOTHER THING... Sorry about grammar errors and stuff,**

**-Alex XD**


End file.
